Code Geass: Julius of the new Chance
by FEFO3325
Summary: El Emperador demonio murió asesinado por el rebelde Zero en lo que sería denominado como el Zero Réquiem... Entonces ¿Por qué se había despertado en una montaña lejos de Tokyo? y ¿por qué su sirvienta estaba con él?... ¿Eso en su mano era el símbolo de Geass? Y ¿¡Por qué demonios el Monte Fuji no está destruido? ¡cuando él mismo lo hizo volar en la guerra contra Schneizel!
1. The day a demon was reborn

¡Hola todo el mundo! Les presento mi nueva historia, en ella pienso utilizar todo lo referente a este universo incluyendo Akito the Exiled y Oz the Reflection. La premisa en sí es muy utilizada pero pienso llevarla de manera algo diferente, espero lo disfruten.

 **Update:** Hice algunos arreglos menores, también decidí utilizar una versión traducida del English dub de las palabras que Lelouch le dijo a Suzaku antes de "morir" en vez de la versión del subtitulada por fans del japonés debido a que la lengua materna de Lelouch es el inglés y por tanto su doblaje debería ser la opción a elegir por default.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo absolutamente nada de este grandioso universo, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion y todas sus historias les pertenecen a Goro Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi y estudios Sunrise.

* * *

 **Prologue:** "The Day a Demon was reborn"

* * *

Lelouch Vi Britannia… Ese es mi nombre, el nombre que me fue concedido el día de mi nacimiento y el nombre que había negado usar por siete años optando por el apellido de soltera de mi madre Marianne. El nonagésimo noveno Emperador del _Holy Britannian Empire_ era el Titulo por el que se me conocía mundialmente… nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría a obtener este puesto, después de todo yo era el décimo séptimo heredero en la línea al Trono, lo cual era muy lejano para que sea de alguna forma posible, además cuando tenía diez años yo renuncie a ese derecho en frente de decenas de nobles importantes en la corte de Britannia… sin embargo acá estoy, sentado en lo más alto del mundo, luego de haber asesinado al Emperador anterior Charles Zi Britannia y obtenido el poder por la fuerza.

Todas las personas vivas en este mundo me odian, eso lo sé muy bien, puesto que yo me aseguré de ello. En la anterior guerra, o para ser más específico en la batalla sobre el Monte Fuji, tomé control absoluto sobre todas las ojivas existentes del arma estratégica "F.L.E.I.J.A" y con la detonación de una de estas sobre el espacio aéreo japonés declaré mis intenciones a todo el planeta en trasmisión internacional.

El mundo entero se encontraba en mis manos… Todos estaban bajo mi control, todos debían obedecerme, no tenían otra opción. Ningún ejército podría hacerme frente ahora, ni los _Black Knights_ , ni _Peace Mark_ , ni La Estrella de Madrid y mucho menos los países sobrantes de la E.U. y la ahora extinta _Wyvern Squad_ tendrían la más mínima oportunidad contra mí y mi igualmente inteligente e ingeniosa mano derecha Marrybell Mel Britannia al mando del colosal _Sky Fortress_ -Damocles-

Aquellos idiotas que tuvieron la osadía de rebelarse en mi contra terminaron probando en carne propia el inigualable poder del arma estratégica más destructiva de todos los tiempos. Eso sólo ocurrió un par de veces, los rebeldes al menos fueron lo suficientemente cuerdos como para dejar de intentarlo en vez de perder más vidas sin ganancia alguna.

* * *

Hoy era un día especial. Por fin se estaría efectuando la ejecución pública que estuve planeando durante más de tres meses… Sí, el día de hoy sería recordado por siempre como el día de mi muerte a manos del Caballero Enmascarado, Zero… El héroe que salvó al mundo.

Extraño, ¿No es así? Que piense tan tranquilamente sobre mi propia muerte, podría ser algo espeluznante o perturbador para otras personas… pero no lo es, no para mí, ya estoy preparado, lo he estado desde el momento en que tomé el trono del imperio, o tal vez incluso antes de eso… Desde el fracaso de la segunda _Black Rebellion_ , ¿quizás? O todo el camino de regreso hasta la muerte de mi amada hermana Euphy y el comienzo de la primera Rebelión Negra… probablemente.

Estoy cansado de esta vida, he perdido tanto y he cometido tantos errores que ya vivir no tiene ningún sentido… Seguro, yo podría haber gobernado correctamente este imperio, no tengo duda acerca de eso, puesto que el estar al mando de una súper potencia mundial no es especialmente complicado para alguien como yo, después de todo por un tiempo compartí con mi -esposa- Kaguya Sumeragi, el mando de la U.F.N. de la cual soy cofundador y durante mis primeros meses como gobernante lidere a Britannia por un buen camino… Sin embargo eso ya no es para mí.

Mi querida hermana Nunnally Vi Britannia, como mi pariente vivo más cercano, heredará el trono del imperio y llevará al mundo entero a una época brillante de paz y armonía con la ayuda de Schneizel El Britannia como su Primer Ministro y Zero como su guardia y líder militar.

No soy necesario para este mundo, no más… Sólo soy una mente brillante que únicamente es útil en tiempos de guerra para llevar a un ejército a la victoria.

Es posible que Marry quede limitada a ser una simple _Viceroy_ para España nuevamente y que su influencia en la corte imperial se pierda en su mayoría por apoyar abiertamente mi causa, pero estoy seguro que se las arreglará para sobresalir de alguna forma y regresar al lado bueno de la corona… Eso es lo mínimo que espero para alguien con una mente que rivaliza con la mía y mi odiado hermano mayor.

La procesión que llevaba a los altos mandos de los _Black Knights_ y la U.F.N, Schneizel, Nunnally y a mí mismo, entró en la avenida en la que todo llegaría a su fin. Estaba todo preparado. La deliberada falta de seguridad y la enorme cantidad de ciudadanos asistiendo… Bien, todo era correcto, incluso la presencia de Cornelia y sus subordinados los cuales se escondían en uno de los edificios a los lados.

Al poco tiempo los _Knightmares_ modelo Vincent Ward que lideraban la caravana se detuvieron por una inesperada -completamente planeada- intervención. Era la Hora.

Zero corrió hacia la plataforma en donde me encontraba, esquivando a los soldados con una facilidad que sólo el -fallecido- _Royal Knight,_ Kururugi Suzaku tendría, pasó por Jeremiah sin que mi fiel caballero pudiera hacer nada y con tres saltos se encontró justo delante de mí.

Saqué la pistola que siempre llevo conmigo en un amague de defensa. Él la desechó con absurda facilidad con su espada ornamental y con un suave movimiento la incrustó en mi pecho, atravesando mis pulmones y mi corazón para luego salir por el otro lado.

Je… No dolía tanto como pensé que lo haría, fue nada más que un sentimiento extraño de adormecimiento el que recorría mi cuerpo.

Me recosté sobre él para mantener mi equilibrio, con lo débil que me siento ahora, terminaría cayendo sin remedio si no estuviese la espada alojada en mi pecho. "El castigo por lo que has hecho será este…" Murmuré para que nadie más que Zero escuchara mis últimos deseos.

"Vivirás llevando siempre esa máscara, sirviendo como un caballero de la verdad y la justicia" Llevé mi brazo derecho hasta tocar su -rostro- con mi mano ensangrentada por haber estado sosteniendo la parte de mi pecho cerca de donde me había apuñalado. "Dejarás de vivir como Suzaku Kururugi… Sacrificaras los placeres ordinarios de tu vida por el beneficio del mundo… Por toda la eternidad"

"Este Geass, Lo acepto solemnemente" Zero estuvo de acuerdo cerrando así nuestro -contrato- dejándolo a él como el encargado de hacer realidad los sueños de mi hermana por un mundo donde las personas puedan ser amables unas con las otras y donde las guerras sean sólo un horrible recuerdo del pasado.

Deje caer mi brazo, ya no tenía fuerzas… me costaba respirar, la sangre inundaba mis pulmones y esta se escapaba ligeramente por mi boca.

Zero sacó la hoja incrustada mi cuerpo, y perdí mi punto de apoyo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba di unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante, llegando hasta el borde de la plataforma y caí por ella.

Me deslicé, manchando con la sangre que se desbordaba por mi espalda la bandera del país que yo mismo gobierno, este será mi último acto de rebelión contra la Britannia de mi padre, la Britannia que siempre odié. Terminé justo al lado de mi linda Nunnally, mi razón para pelear y el mayor motivo por el cual diseñé lo que es mi mayor apuesta en este decisivo e irreversible juego que es la guerra, el **Zero Réquiem**.

Ella se acercó diciendo algo, pero no pude escucharlo, apenas estaba consiente… Moriré pronto. La sensibilidad de mis extremidades ya estaba perdida, no sentía absolutamente nada y mi visión estaba terriblemente oscurecida… Me pareció ver que Nunnally se cernía sobre mi cuerpo, pero no puedo estar muy seguro de eso, es más, tal cosa sería imposible, ella me odia después de todo…

Yo soy un demonio…

El Emperador Demonio…

Algo que ella, Kallen, Kaguya y todos en este mundo desprecian.

"Sí…" Logré a duras penas que saliera por mi garganta.

"Yo… yo destruí…" Mis parpados me pesan.

"El mundo…" Estoy cansado. Tengo sueño

"Y creé…" ¿Finalmente podré descansar?

"Uno nuevo…"

* * *

Es… es extraño.

No siento nada, ningún dolor, ni tampoco el calor insoportable con el que tradicionalmente es asociada la imagen del infierno.

A decir verdad, aun no entiendo plenamente la muerte, porque aparentemente luego de morir terminaría yendo directo al C's World para unirme al inconsciente colectivo… Pero, en este punto me es imposible saber a ciencia cierta si a las personas como yo se les da el privilegio de unirnos al cumulo de pensamiento de la humanidad.

De lo que puedo percibir, de alguna manera todavía conservo mi cuerpo puesto que soy capaz de sentir mis extremidades con claridad, no las puedo mover muy bien, pero por ahora mismo no es necesario.

Estoy acostado sobre mi espalda, siempre creí que luego de fallecer me sentiría como si flotara o algo parecido a como lo retrataban las historias que alcance a leer mientras aún iba a Ashford, sin embargo no era así, también la textura del suelo debajo de mí era parecida a la grama, de eso estoy seguro, por lo tanto tampoco estoy en la espada de Akasha ya que el suelo de esa monstruosa edificación estaba hecha netamente de piedra.

Poco a poco mis sentidos van regresando hasta su máximo punto, en un principio, cuando mi conciencia despertó, estaba completamente desorientado y mi mente no podía captar lo que ocurría a mí alrededor con eficiencia, cosa que ya no ocurría… Mi oído y mi sentido del tacto ya habían regresado a la normalidad…

" _Your Majesty_ " Esa voz que resonó en mis oídos, yo la reconozco… La he conocido por mucho tiempo de hecho. La dueña de esa suave, amable y leal voz es la misma que estuvo a mi lado por más de siete años sirviéndome fielmente, cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos que le pedía sin discusión alguna.

Estaba muy cerca, casi sobre mí.

"Sé que estas despierto, _your majesty_ , por favor abra sus ojos."

Lentamente cumplí con su pedido sin molestarme en pensar en porque aún soy capaz de hacerlo.

Poco a poco la brillante luz del sol golpeaba con fuerza en mis retinas obligándome a utilizar una de mis temblorosas manos para alejar el maldito resplandor.

"¿S-Sayoko?" cuando pude enfocar bien mi campo de visión me encontré con el rostro sereno de la mejor asesina que he conocido durante mis dieciocho años de vida, que a la vez resultaba a ser mi maid también.

"Me preguntaba en que momento iba a despertar _your majesty._ " Ella comentó mientras jugueteaba cariñosamente con mi cabello. Yo actualmente me encontraba acostado sobre su regazo, aparentemente.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo Sayoko?" Intenté levantarme para ver mi entorno y así poder analizar bien la situación pero mi cuerpo no me estaba respondiendo como debería, apenas pude elevar unos centímetros mi torso antes de que un molesto dolor se extendiera desde mi pecho recorriendo todo mi cuerpo como un rayo.

"Tómeselo con calma mi lord." Mi siempre fiel sirvienta personal me ayudo a alzar la parte superior de mi cuerpo en una posición sentada.

Habiendo superado mi desorientación inicial, comencé a pensar con claridad y me di cuenta de algo muy importante, si Sayoko, que estaba viva, se encontraba a mi lado entonces sólo pudieron ocurrir dos escenarios:

El primero y el que espero que sea cierto, es que ella haya muerto por alguna razón que desconozco… Sería lamentable que una mujer joven y con un gran futuro por delante como ella muriera tan rápidamente, pero el segundo escenario es infinitamente peor, porque por nada del mundo yo podría estar vivo, la lesión que Zero me infringió tendría que ser mortal, él se aseguraría de ello y el que yo no me encuentre en el infierno en estos momentos supondría un enorme peligro para el objetivo del Réquiem.

Si bien esta última era muy poco probable… existen realmente posibilidades de que ocurra, pero esa única manera de que yo sobreviviera a ser apuñalado justo en el corazón era…

¡Maldición, no puede ser!

Con prisa y nerviosismo eliminé el guante que cubría mi mano derecha y miré con angustia la superficie de mi palma.

Je… el karma es realmente una perra.

Allí, cubriendo gran parte de la extensión de mi piel estaba esa endemoniada marca que una vez V.V. y Charles compartieron y que C.C. lucía en la frente… El símbolo del Geass.

Clara como el agua del lago del _Exelica Garden_ ella denotaba la inmortalidad… Sí, yo, Lelouch el Demonio, de todas las personas me había convertido en un ser que es incapaz de morir o ser asesinado.

"… ¿Cu-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?" Pregunté haciendo referencia a -ese- momento. Necesitaba desviar mi mente de este bache enorme en mis planes.

Sayoko se colocó frente a mí en posición seiza y respondió con una expresión de orgullo adornando su rostro. "De lo que puedo recordar, alrededor de dos meses." Me mantuve en silencio indicándole que continuara con su relato.

"Lady Nunnally se montó en el poder a los pocos días de tu muerte mi Lord, en ese instante todos los prisioneros de guerra fuimos liberados y perdonados por nuestros delitos, Lady Nunnally incluso dejó ir a Sir Orange con la condición de que trabajara el resto su vida en una plantación de naranjas." Sayoko soltó una risita ante la ironía del -castigo- implantado a Jeremiah.

"Además Lady Nunnally comentó en una entrevista para la BBC que deseaba realizar un acuerdo con la _United Federation of Nations_ , Australia y los países neutrales en un futuro próximo con la finalidad de establecer un acuerdo de paz entre todas las naciones que participaron en la anterior guerra así como acordar las fronteras oficiales de ambas súper potencias, según se ha comentado, la reunión y la firma se llevarán a cabo en el _Palace of Versailles,_ Francia."

Conque así han sido las cosas con Nunnally al mando, Huh?

Me alegro de haberme sacrificado para alcanzar la paz que ella siempre deseó.

Escuchar a mi leal sirvienta hablar sobre las increíbles acciones tomadas por mi hermosa Nunna hizo que mi corazón manchado de obscuridad se llenara de orgullo, ella lo está haciendo bien.

"Marry… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?" Me siento mal por mi media hermana prodigio, es posible que a pesar de la amabilidad de mi Nunna, Marry termine encerrada por unos años antes de retomar su antiguo puesto como _Viceroy_.

" _Your Majesty_ …" Sayoko inesperadamente parecía un poco melancólica y dudosa, como si quisiera disculparse por algo… N-no es cierto ¿verdad?

"Lo siento mi lord, _her highness_ Marrybell fue hallada muerta junto a las costas de la U.S.J. a las pocas horas del incidente con Zero."

Eh?

* * *

Esa revelación fue un golpe devastador para el corazón de Lelouch, en su mente el antiguo emperador creía que la única baja que el Zero Réquiem traería sería nadie más que él mismo…

Nunca, ni en el más loco de sus momentos durante su gobierno sobre Britannia, el demonio llegó a pensar que su media hermana sería una víctima también, uniéndose ella a la lista ya enorme de aquellos que Lelouch amó y que por su culpa tuvieron que dejar el mundo muy precipitadamente.

"E-eso no es posible…" Negó incapaz de procesar la noticia. "Ella… En ese momento ella estaba resguardada en la seguridad del Damocles ¡era intocable! no existen asesinos que pudieran colarse en una fortaleza como esa y hacerle daño, aún menos con Lyre a su lado…" El antiguo emperador detuvo sus palabras repentinamente como su mente llegó a la conclusión de lo que había pasado.

" **Lyre!** " Escupió con veneno su apodo. " **Orpheus Zevon!** Ese bastardo la traicionó, ese maldito se atrevió a apuntar su arma contra Marry!"

La llama del odio se prendió en su ser.

 _-God dammit! Ella debió obedecerme y doblegar la voluntad de esa basura con su Geass.-_ Siseó en su mente.

Él nunca confió en Oz, en ninguno de ellos. Su desconfianza aparentemente fue bien justificada pero debido a su falta de actuar había perdido a una de sus más queridas hermanas, otra vez.

Un dolor terrible comenzó a expandirse por su pecho, sentía como si este era abierto a la fuerza desde adentro, como si su corazón se partiera en dos muy lentamente, tenía un nudo en su garganta y sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de tristeza, odio e intención asesina.

"Mi lord… master Lelouch por favor cálmese… no soporto verlo de esta manera." la heredera de la academia Shinozaki envolvió a su maestro en un apretado abrazo en un afán por sacarlo de su miseria.

"Mi lord, sé que es duro de escuchar pero no podemos permitirnos que usted sucumba al cólera… es necesario proteger el secreto del Zero Réquiem y si _your majesty_ , decide ir en búsqueda de venganza contra Lyre y es descubierto… ¡Todo su arduo trabajo y sacrificio serán en vano!"

Ella mantuvo un férreo control sobre su amo por lo que asumió que eran horas, todo el tiempo susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras y recordándole continuamente lo bien que lo hizo durante este último año, alabando sus acciones para con el mundo a la vez que lo consolaba por sus pérdidas obtenidas a lo largo de su rebelión.

"Sayoko." Habló por fin, después de haber logrado estabilizar su la furia que ardía en lo más profundo de su ser.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Decidió preguntar, él había muerto en Tokyo, pero ahora se encontraban en medio de un claro en alguna montaña.

"No estoy segura mi lord, pero creo que aún seguimos en territorio de la U.S.J." La maid japonesa respondió a la vez que ayudaba a llevar hasta sus pies a su maestro.

 _-¿No está segura?-_ esa frase desconcertó al demonio.

"¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?"

"Cuando me desperté ya estábamos acá, _your majesty_." Ella dijo suavemente, un poco decepcionada por no poder ayudar más a su señor.

 _-Esto es malo, el que Sayoko no tenga idea de cómo llegamos a este claro quiere decir que alguien más nos arrastró hasta acá… Por lo que hay al menos una persona que sabe que estoy con vida-_

Lelouch teorizó a la vez que comenzaba a descender por la montaña, adentrándose en el bosque, necesitaba mantenerse alejado de la vista de posibles observadores, ya sean seres humanos, drones o satélites -pertenecientes a Britannia o a la U.F.N-

* * *

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que el emperador regresó de la muerte y a partir de entonces se ha mantenido oculto junto a su siempre leal sirvienta.

Lelouch gastó ese tiempo en desarrollar planes ingeniosos y varios más que servirían como contingencia que lo ayudarían a permanecer en la clandestinidad y evitar ser visto con vida nuevamente.

En primer lugar el demonio se deshizo de los extravagantes ropajes blancos repletos de joyas que usó durante su reinado, quemándolos y manteniéndose únicamente vestido con sus pantalones blancos, una camiseta negra sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo que usualmente llevaba bajo su traje y conservó sus zapatos para no incomodarse a la hora de caminar en el terreno accidentado de la montaña.

Sayoko por su parte eliminó por completo su poco práctico atuendo de maid y su ropa interior de encaje erótica, vistiéndose en su lugar con traje de spandex de cuerpo completo de color negro ajustado que realzaba sus generosas curvas naturales, el cual llevaba oculto quien sabe dónde y a diferencia de él, su criada decidió viajar sin sus incomodos tacones que completaban su vestido, prefiriendo andar descalza.

Atado a su hermoso muslo derecho, Sayoko llevaba una pequeña bolsa de color beige donde según ella guardaba sus armas… Aunque para Lelouch era muy pequeña como para que entraran sus -cuchillos- y otros –juguetes-

-Cabe resaltar que el joven Vi Britannia la observó todo el tiempo mientras se alistaba, al fin y al cabo no tenían absolutamente nada que ocultarse en uno al otro, durante los siete años que vivieron juntos, él alcanzó a ver cada centímetro de su piel, cada curva, cada detalle, cada marca de nacimiento, cada lunar, incluso sus más preciadas partes numerosas veces así como ella lo ha visto a él-

Durante ese mismo tiempo sorpresivamente él se dio cuenta de que podía ocultar la marca de su _Code_ mientras no lo estuviera activamente utilizando, cosa que aunque no muy útil, sí que era por demás interesante.

También, mientras ambos tomaban un baño en un rio con el que se cruzaron -él tenía que eliminar la sangre seca que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y atuendo- descubrió que la herida que Zero le infringió, de hecho, se mantuvo en forma de cicatriz en vez de borrase por completo.

 _-Entonces la cicatriz en forma de tridente que C.C. tiene en su pecho fue la razón de su primera muerte…-_

Asimismo al ver el reflejo de sus ojos en el agua descubrió que aún conservaba su Geass de la obediencia absoluta, Lelouch teorizó que al robar el _Code_ de alguien que no sea su contratista original se evitaría la pérdida completa de su poder. Por lo que él se convirtió entonces en el primer y único portador del _Code Geass_ de todos los tiempos.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaban completamente secos y vestidos, acordaron terminar de descender hasta la civilización y con una ayuda rápida de su pequeño -poder- pasarían inmediatamente a tomar prestado/robar un jet o un jate privado que algún personaje con dinero sería tan amable de facilitarles, para luego viajar directamente a un territorio neutro como Australia o a un sitio lo suficientemente alejado del imperio como para que sea posible que con un poco de –persuasión- hacerles creer que por casualidades de la vida, él se parecía mucho al Emperador Demonio.

En un par de horas de caminar sin parar -gracias al _Code_ , Lelouch pudo mantener el ritmo- llegaron hasta el borde de un pequeño pueblo rural.

"Definitivamente estamos en Japón." La ninja murmuró ocultándose junto a su amo tras unos arbustos, a la vez que observaban a las personas que transitaban continuamente por las vías.

"No va ser fácil cruzar la ciudad para ocultarnos… Desde que mi rostro es conocido por, bueno, todo el mundo, el tratar de pasar desapercibido está completamente descartado." El demonio pensó en voz alta.

"¿Qué piensas hacer entonces mi lord?" Sayoko preguntó, ella haría absolutamente todo lo que su amo le ordenase, incluso masacrar a toda la aldea si era necesario para mantenerlo oculto.

"Podría intentar colocarlos a todos bajo el efecto de mi Geass, pero para eso necesito hacer algo para que toda su atención esté dirigida hacia mí." El emperador de ojos violeta colocó su inigualable mente a trabajar en búsqueda de una forma de llegar hasta un lugar seguro.

La -súper maid- asintió ante la sugerencia del dueño de su lealtad, esa era una idea bastante lógica. Oh! ¡Cómo le encantaba estar bajo sus órdenes!

"¿Debería atraer sus miradas utilizando el cuerpo de Sayoko?"

Ella se sonrojó un poco ante tal comentario, ella realmente no tenía reparos en utilizar su propio cuerpo para seducir a los hombres y conseguir lo que quería de esa forma, era sólo que el hecho de que su amo y señor siquiera considerara su cuerpo como encantador la colocó algo nerviosa.

"No… puede que sea efectivo, pero todos ellos estarían comiéndose con los ojos a Sayoko en vez de mirarme… eso tampoco haría algo con aquellos que estén detrás del vidrio reflectante de los automóviles."

Ella se decepcionó un poco… Quería ser de más ayuda.

Por su parte Lelouch, obligo a trabajar a su cerebro a su máxima expresión desarrollando, clasificando y eligiendo todas las rutas que no llevaran a ser posteriormente atrapados.

"Lo tengo." Habría sido más fácil si él portara el poder del rey de Lyre, no obstante jamás cambiaría su obediencia absoluta por poder convertirse en otra persona por literalmente cinco minutos.

"Sayoko."

" _Yes, your majesty._ "

* * *

El señor Hyoudou era un simple ciudadano japonés de mediana edad que dedicaba su vida al arduo trabajo con el fin de llevar un poco de comida a su casa y de darle una relativamente tranquila vida a su mujer, a su hijo Issei -quien a su vez trabajaba en una construcción- su nuera Asia y su nieta de un año de edad, Airi.

Ya era algo tarde y recién salía de su lugar de trabajo, cuando a un lado de la carretera vio a una joven, muy hermosa de unos veinte años, vistiendo casi nada de ropa y se encontraba realmente muy maltratada, llena de moretones y raspaduras, lucía como si hubiese sido atacada violentamente, carecía de equilibrio, parecía que de un momento a otro ella se desplomaría en el suelo.

Él inmediatamente condujo la vieja camioneta en la que iba hasta el lugar en donde la pobre chica se encontraba y con urgencia se bajó y corrió hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó por pura inercia. "¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"F-fui atacada por unos maleantes" Ella contestó con una voz temblorosa, estaba llorando.

"Ellos me… me violaron y golpearon horriblemente a mi novio" la chica trago el nudo el su garganta que se generó por contar la terrible experiencia que había sufrido.

"P-por favor ayúdelo… está al borde de la muerte… n-no sé qué haría si llegara a perderlo."

Hyoudou salió de su shock momentáneo y con prisa le preguntó "¿Dónde está tu novio?"

Ella dio una verdadera sonrisa de alivio "por aquí señor", la muchacha fue tambaleándose lentamente hasta detrás de unos arbustos, el señor Hyoudou la siguió.

Cuando rodearon los matorrales él pudo ver a un hombre claramente un Britannian, de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años –un poco más joven que su hijo- sentado sobre una roca, su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras que los árboles proyectaban sobre él.

"¿Ese es tu novio?" Preguntó, no parecía estar para nada cómo ella lo había descrito, no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo tampoco y parecía muy saludable.

Esto no le daba para nada un buen presentimiento.

"Bueno, para ser más precisos, soy su amo, ella… Ella es mi sirvienta personal" el joven habló en japonés fluido.

En este punto, el instinto del señor Hyoudou comenzó a gritarle que huyera, que necesitaba llegar a salvo a su hogar.

"Además, ella es la mejor asesina que Japón ha visto nacer en toda su historia."

No tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo necesario para procesar esa declaración, cuando un rayo de luz roja invadió su campo visión.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena: se mi esclavo hasta que yo te diga lo contrario."

* * *

Lelouch se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento trasero de la camioneta junto a su criada, mantuvo la mirada perdida en las calles del pequeño pueblo que transitaban.

Él se rió mentalmente de si mismo por haberle dado demasiadas vueltas a todo en vez de irse directamente por el camino más simple y fácil como lo era atraer a algún desprevenido transeúnte utilizado a Sayoko para luego atraparlo bajo la influencia de su Geass…

Al parecer en algún punto del último año se acostumbró demasiado a la complejidad de sus planes habituales y olvido que habían momentos en que apelar a la simpleza era mucho más viable.

Hyoudou actualmente los estaba escoltando amablemente hacia la casa que compartía con su familia, la cual usarían por lo menos unos dos días, él necesitaba descansar correctamente, conseguir algo de ropa nueva y luego buscaría arreglar una reunión con alguien importante para financiar su huida del país.

"Sayoko" Decidió matar el tiempo de espera hablando con su sirvienta.

"¿Cómo reaccionaron Kallen y Kaguya con mi muerte?"

Lo más seguro es que se alegraran de que un malnacido como él haya dejado el mundo para siempre… aun así tenía curiosidad por saber.

"Ellas se lamentaron mucho mi señor"

 _-Un minuto, ¿Qué?-_

"Al parecer ambas fueron capaces de deducir tus intenciones, master Lelouch… y si me permite decirlo mi lord, eso era algo natural, una fue tu esposa y la otra tu reina en la batalla, realmente me decepcionaría si ellas hubiesen sido incapaz de ver a través de ti."

Esas palabras lo alegraron un poco, aún quedaban personas que lo amaban -aparte de Sayoko, obviamente- y si eran solo dos los que sabían sobre el réquiem –sin contar a Suzaku- no representaría ningún daño, además sabía que ellas no dirían nada en honor a su memoria.

* * *

" _Sigh_ … ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Lelouch murmuró para sí mismo desde la comodidad de la cama que le había sido proporcionada por los Hyoudou.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo sobre él pero su cabeza estaba dando una gran cantidad de vueltas a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar luego de llegar a la residencia de sus nuevos aliados.

En primer lugar, cuando entró a la casa el resto de la familia no pareció reconocerlo en absoluto e incluso cuando los colocó bajo el efecto de su Geass y preguntó por ello, todos tres contestaron que no lo conocían en absoluto.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar, si bien pueden no conocerlo, aunque era prácticamente imposible, lo que más lo desconcertó fue que cuando preguntó en que parte de la U.S.J. estaban no supieron cómo responderle, eso únicamente ocurría cuando el que estaba bajo su Geass no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba hablando o no sabía la respuesta.

Sin embargo cuando reestructuró la pregunta utilizando al antiguo nombre del país, ellos contestaron que en una pequeña ciudad llamada Kuoh cerca de las montañas de Narita, en el Área 11.

Y por último cuando pidió por un periódico, la rubia -de apariencia Europea, quizás provenía de algún lugar de Italia- le entregó uno fechado del 2017, cuando claramente era 2018. Él preguntó por uno más reciente pero según ella ése era el más reciente.

"¿No puede dormir mi lord?" Sayoko cuestiono suavemente mientras descasaba a su lado en la cama, sólo había una habitación de huéspedes, por lo que eso era lo único que podían obtener –Él no tenía intenciones de incomodar más de la cuenta a los Hyoudou-

"No te preocupes Sayoko… en estos momentos tengo mucho en que pensar…" Habló al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, tenía que ir al baño, el ser portador de un _Code_ no eliminaba las necesidades físicas.

"Vuelve a dormir, ya regreso."

* * *

Al regresar del -Trono- y no precisamente el imperial, encontró a su sirvienta arrodillada sobre la cama esperándolo completamente despierta.

"Jeez… Te dije que me esperaras dormida."

"Lo siento mi lord, pero me pareció indecoroso descansar cuando mi señor aún no lo ha hecho." Respondió sin ninguna pizca de duda.

Lelouch no hizo sino suspirar… conociéndola como él lo hace, se alegraba de hecho que no lo hubiera seguido todo el camino hasta el retrete.

Resignado a la sobreprotección de su criada predilecta, el demonio decidió pasar su insomnio viendo la luna desde la ventana de su habitación.

La enorme roca que orbitaba la tierra estaba en su fase -llena- y brillaba enormemente, iluminando por completo cada esquina de su cuarto.

Él se perdió en sus pensamientos por un tiempo, divagando principalmente en conjeturas sobre lo que pensarían sus difuntas hermanas amadas sobre su personaje como el -demonio emperador- y del hecho que ahora fuera inmortal…

El pensamiento de querer verlas en C's World recorrió su mente también en ese momento.

"Master Lelouch" El Vi Britannia fue sacado de sus pensamientos sin embargo, por su leal maid.

Ella en algún momento se había trasladado desde su posición en la cama hasta estar hombro con hombro recostándose ligeramente sobre él y el marco de la ventana.

"¿Qué ocurre Sayoko?" Preguntó curioso.

Ella rara vez lo interrumpía cuando estaba deliberando profundamente… o para ser más precisos ella nunca lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, por lo general era bastante sumisa con él y esperaba a sus órdenes, incluso ella únicamente hablaba cuando se le hablaba a ella primero.

La joven criada señaló hacia un lugar en la lejanía fuera del hogar, eligiendo mostrarle a su emperador lo que había descubierto en lugar de decírselo ella misma. El portador del _Code_ siguió la guía del brazo de Sayoko, pero en esa dirección poco o nada parecía digno de mención…

Hasta que Lelouch decidió buscar en la profundidad, el paisaje, era precisamente eso lo que carecía de sentido.

"¿C-Cómo es esto posible?" El Zero original farfulló incrédulo. ¿Estaba aluciando? A lo largo de todo el día no se había percatado de ese importante detalle

"¡Es imposible que el maldito Monte Fuji este intacto!"

Lo había hecho volar en la guerra contra Schneizel provocando que la Sakuradite dentro de él explotase, sin embargo allí estaba imponente, con la mitad de su superficie convertida en una base hecha plenamente de metal, justo como si la detonación interna de casi todo los minerales de la zona jamás hubiera ocurrido.

 _ **"¿Es ese el lenguaje que debería ser usado por un Emperador?"**_

* * *

Al escuchar esa voz desconocida Sayoko inmediatamente se colocó en guardia y con un movimiento rápido y fluido lanzó un Kunai hacia el lugar donde debería estar invitado sorpresa, al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la entrada.

"Sayoko." Su maestro colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho. "Relájate."

"Eh? Pero señor-" Ella intentó hacer hincapié en eliminar a esta nueva amenaza, su principal prioridad era la vida de su amo.

"Nada de lo que intentemos hacer funcionara con ellos." Lelouch declaró dirigiendo su mirada hace el sitio donde Sayoko había tirado su cuchillo.

Aún sin entender, la ninja obedientemente se hizo a un lado y 'bajó la guardia' aunque sólo en apariencia.

 _ **"Veo que conservas una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros Lelouch Vi Britannia."**_

De las sobras oscuras de la habitación la figura de una mujer fue apareciendo poco a poco. Ella estaba envuelta en un aura un poco brillante, vestida con un ominoso traje oliva-negruzco coronado por un encaje en forma del símbolo del Geass.

"Por supuesto, puede que en este punto del tiempo no esté muy cuerdo que digamos, pero aún no he perdido mi capacidad de análisis y no espero hacerlo en por lo menos una eternidad más" Contestó completamente relajado e inclusive un poco burlón.

 _ **"** **Entonces ya dedujiste el por qué estás aquí, con vida, junto a tu maid y en este momento precisamente."**_

A medida que la fémina se acercaba parecía que la luz de la luna se iba apagando, siendo ella misma la única fuente de iluminación.

Sayoko no entendía que demonios estaba pasando pero su confianza en su maestro la mantenía serena, en ella no existía ninguna duda, si su amo decidió que podían mantener la calma ella lo creería.

"Seguro." Respondió con simpleza.

"Al principio pensaba que de alguna manera había sido sacado de mi tumba y llevado hasta esa montaña con mi sirvienta por algún gracioso como Zero o C.C. pero con lo que presencié a lo largo del día y con tu aparición me ha quedado completamente claro." Lelouch explicó regalándole una mirada seca a la extraña chica.

 ** _"Oh?"_** Cuestionó revelando una sonrisa irónica.

"Pero aún no soy capaz de entender por qué ustedes le darían una segunda oportunidad a un demonio desgraciado como yo." Al decir esas líneas el rostro de Lelouch se arrugó en un ceño fruncido.

"Quiero decir, hacia el final de mi vida fui el peor ser humano que podría existir, por lo que-"

 ** _"Nosotros te debíamos nuestra -vida- simplemente pagamos nuestras deudas."_**

"Ya veo…" susurró.

"¿En qué momento del tiempo estamos?" Concluyó que debía sacarle la mayor cantidad de información que pudiera antes de que ellos regresaran a C's World y su única conexión con estos absurdos sucesos desaparezca.

 _ **"Esto es alrededor de un trimestre antes de los acontecimientos del Gueto de Shinjuku."**_

 _-Así que tan atrás… lo entiendo, ahora voy a tener más tiempo para hacer mis jugadas, no soy iluso, sé que mi conocimiento sobre el futuro es prácticamente inútil desde que desperté pero ya que soy inmortal y mi Geass es perfectamente funcional aún voy a tener la ventaja desde el principio-_

"¿Algún otro detalle que consideres pertinente para que yo sepa?" Ellos deberían darle por lo menos datos que le sirvan en este lugar y tiempo, después de todo es por ellos que está aquí en primer lugar y es por ellos que tendría que rehacer todo desde –cero-.

 _ **"Sí"**_ Afirmó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a retroceder lentamente a las profundidades de las sombras, perdiéndose de la vista poco a poco.

 ** _"El Lelouch de esta línea temporal todavía existe, así que no podrás tomar su lugar… A menos claro que lo mates."_**

"¡Un minuto!" Él trató de detenerlos

"¡¿Entonces cómo demonios me trajiste hasta acá?!"

 _ **"Esperamos que esta vez hagas las cosas bien Lelouch el Demonio… Porque luego ya no podrás hacer nada para corregir tus errores… Hasta pronto."**_

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, ¿Qué tal les pareció el prólogo de esta nueva historia?, espero que les haya gustado. Sera un fic Time Travel pero asumiendo que nuestro protagonista no fue reescrito en su antiguo cuerpo, sino fue traído físicamente.

Para los que se pregunten, traje a Sayoko con él ya que el Lelouch del pasado estará con todos los personajes cercanos a Lulu y no quería hacer OC's desde tan temprano, además Sayoko es uno de los personajes más leales a Lelouch que aparecieron en toda la serie y… bueno, es un personaje que me gusta mucho.

Aquellos que sólo han visto el anime Lelouch of the Rebellion, déjeme decirles (y a la vez recomendarles) que deberían ver las OVAs de Code Geass llamadas **Akito the Exiled** , las cuales son completamente canónicas y están ambientadas entre R1 y R2 (les digo esto porque voy a enfocarme bastante en Euro-Britannia y la E.U.), asimismo también existe un manga canon llamado **Oz the Reflection** de donde voy a tomar muchos aspectos.

Referencias al mundo real y otros animes:

1) El tratado que Sayoko mencionó, de hecho existe realmente, el _Treaty of Versailles_ fue un tratado de paz firmado en 1919 tras la finalización de la primera guerra mundial… En Code Geass la WW1 terminó con la victoria de Napoleón por lo que supongo que no fue firmado en esta realidad.

2) La BBC ( _British Broadcasting Corporation)_ es una cadena televisiva muy importante en el mundo real, en el Code Geass Universe será la _Britannian_ _Broadcasting Corporation._

3) El señor Hyoudou es el padre del protagonista del anime High School DxD, Issei, Asia la segunda chica de su harén y Airi es la hija de ambos (apareció en un Spin-off)… Si se preguntan porque la esposa de Issei es Asia y no Rias o cualquier otra de su harén, es porque en una Side Story se mencionó que Issei y Asia están destinados a estar juntos no importa en qué mundo sea, incluso en un mundo donde las tres grande facciones no existen, como en este caso.


	2. The beginning of a new time

**Update:** He hecho algunos cambios menores para que la historia fluya mejor y traté de mejorar un poco el nivel de la escritura

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo absolutamente nada de este grandioso universo, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion y todas sus historias les pertenecen a Goro Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi y estudios Sunrise.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** "The Beginning of a new Time"

* * *

 _ **"El Lelouch de esta línea temporal todavía existe, así que no podrás tomar su lugar… A menos claro que lo mates."**_

"¡Espera un minuto!" Él trató de detenerlos "¡¿Entonces cómo demonios me trajiste hasta acá?!"

 _ **"Esperamos que esta vez hagas las cosas bien Lelouch el Demonio… Porque luego ya no podrás hacer nada para corregir tus errores, ya no te entregaremos nuevas oportunidades… Hasta pronto."**_

 _El antiguo emperador los observó desaparecer en el espacio mientras su prodigiosa mente trabajaba en comprender a ese endemoniado ente._

 _Aún era incapaz de entender la explicación tan increíblemente estúpida por la que ellos lo trajeron a este tiempo, en serio, ¿pagar una deuda? Tal cosa sin sentido…_

 _Sin embargo ahora, tenía la oportunidad de reparar la enorme cantidad de errores y fallos ocurridos a lo largo de su rebelión, podría incluso prevenir las muertes de las mujeres que él más había amado a lo largo de su desgraciada vida._

 _-Euphy, Shirley, Marry… Esta vez van a vivir para ver y disfrutar por mucho tiempo el amable mundo que voy a crear para ustedes.-_ _Aun así, tenía que pensar en qué hacer con su yo pasado._

 _-¿Debía matarlo y así tomar su lugar en Ashford y como líder de los Black Knights o…?-_

"Master Lelouch…" El joven de ojos violetas desvió su atención a su sirvienta quien como Lelouch había ordenado se mantuvo en silencio mientras –ellos- conversaban con él.

"Si me permite preguntarlo… ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Lo que dijo era…?" Ella dejó la pregunta en el aire sabiendo que su amo le entendería.

"Esa mujer… No, eso no puede ser llamado una mujer, está muy lejos de ser una mera humana" Ese comentario desconcertó a la joven de cabello marrón.

"La definición más acertada que te puedo ofrecer sería que -ella- es la forma humanoide tomada por el Mundo de C para manifestarse en este plano existencial. En cuanto a lo que ellos dijeron, sí, es verdad." El demonio terminó su explicación a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre su cama, sentándose en el borde de esta.

"¿El mundo de C?" Ella no pudo entender la referencia, esta era la primera vez que oía sobre ese lugar… o esa cosa. Lelouch pareció entenderla porque inmediatamente decidió colocarla al día.

"Es el cúmulo de conciencias de la humanidad, allá es donde van los seres humanos cuando mueren… Podrían ser considerados como los dioses de este mundo podrido."

"L-los dioses." Sayoko parecía aturdida por aquella revelación, aunque era entendible, no todos los días ve a una deidad manifestarse frente a ella y que esa misma divinidad revelara que de alguna manera estaban en el pasado.

"Sayoko."

Ella sintió una mano tocando con suavidad su mejilla.

Era su maestro, el cual ahora estaba frente a ella, de pie muy muy cerca de su rostro, enviándole una mirada de determinación que la hacía sentir muy débil, esa penetrante mirada lograba que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, que sus rodillas se doblaran ligeramente y que su corazón corriera a mil por hora.

"¿S-sí, m-mi lord?"

"Sayoko, pienso luchar contra Charles y Schneizel nuevamente… Y sé que no debería preguntar esto, pero lo voy a hacer de todos modos. ¿Me ayudarías a cruzar este camino lleno de sangre y muerte de nuevo?"

Cuestionó, esas palabras eran casi un susurro, pero dichas tan cerca de ella le hacían imposible no escucharlas.

Ella podía sentir su aliento golpeando con suavidad la piel de sus labios, creía que se iba a desmallar, pero ella respondería sin una pizca de duda.

" _As you wish my lord_ "

Su señor sonrió al obtener su respuesta.

Él sabía que ella se mantendría a su lado no importa que, después de todo Sayoko había demostrado su lealtad hacia él incontables veces a lo largo de los años en los que ella le ha pertenecido.

"Bien entonces…" Lelouch se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su criada y con suavidad y la elegancia que exigía su anterior cargo extendió su mano derecha hacia ella y declaró.

"Quizás ahora no pueda significar mucho debido a que regresamos en el tiempo y ya no soy oficialmente el emperador de Britannia… pero, Sayoko Shinozaki ¿te convertirías en mi _Honor Knight_?"

* * *

"¿M-mi señor…?" No supe que responder.

Master Lelouch me atrapó desprevenida.

Él… él quiere que yo sea su nueva caballero de honor.

"Debido a nuestra posición actual, ese es un título sin ningún tipo de significado, más que el de expresar mi gratitud hacia ti por estos largos siete años que me diste tu lealtad y luchaste por mi bien" Él tomó suavemente mi barbilla con sus muy estilizadas, suaves y delicadas manos -para ser hombre- y me hizo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Vi directamente a esos atrapantes orbes violetas, el símbolo del Geass brillaba fuertemente en ellos, dándome una sensación extraña, como si él pudiera mirar a través de mí ser por completo, como sí mi alma entera se desnudara y se entregara ante él.

"Ese cargo pasó por las manos de los más poderosos y habilidosos soldados de la historia del imperio y del mundo entero: La Capitana del _Zero Squad_ de los _Black Knights_ Kallen Kozuki y el _Knight of Zero_ del _Holy Britannian Empire_ Suzaku Kururugi… Y ahora quiero entregártelo a ti. Estoy completamente seguro que lograras hacer una excelente actuación como mi más leal caballero…"

Su voz transmitía seguridad y orgullo, haciendo que con cada palabra me sintiera cada vez más y más embriagada de él, de su esencia, de su ser.

Ya sabía que mi amo era un roba corazones desde la primera vez en que lo vi en la mansión Ashford, cuando él apenas tenía poco más de diez años de edad… pero nunca esperé que su actitud encantadora fuera dirigida a una vieja como yo.

Durante unos momentos más me mantuve apresada por su hermosa mirada, perdida en el encanto que transmitía, para luego, tomar rápidamente mi decisión y hacérsela saber a mi señor.

Di tres pequeños pasos hacia atrás, alejándome ligeramente de mi amo pero manteniéndome a una distancia alcanzable por sus largos brazos.

Inhalé aire y lo expulsé lentamente para calmar mi errante corazón y endurecer mi resolución.

Con lentitud, comencé a quitarme la el traje que llevaba puesto, deslizando los tirantes por mis brazos hasta sacarlos, para poco a poco bajar la tela y dejarla caer sobre el suelo quedándome justamente como el día en que nací, mostrándole sin un atisbo de pena a mi lord, mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, dejándole ver todo aquello que me conforma y que a la vez le pertenece.

"S-Sayoko?"

Master Lelouch se sorprendió al principio, sonrojándose fuertemente, pero casi de inmediato comprendió lo que intentaba demostrarle y se calmó.

Su mirada llena de serenidad y confianza regresó y esperó a mi respuesta.

En seguida me coloqué sobre una rodilla ante él, agaché mi cabeza y llevé mi mano izquierda al centro de mi pecho, esta era la posición típica de sumisión que un caballero de Britannia adoptaba ante su maestro.

"Master Lelouch, mi Lord, he de presentarle humildemente la totalidad de mi cuerpo físico y mi alma, junto a la inagotable devoción y profundo amor que te tengo… porque todo mi ser fue, es y será tuyo… Ahora y por toda la eternidad."

* * *

Al principio me sacó un poco de onda cuando la vi desvestirse, no es como si fuera la primera vez, pero estaba seguro que no era el momento para tal cosa…

Sin embargo al paso de unos segundos de contemplar su cuerpo y de examinar sus expresiones pude entender lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Oír esas palabras viniendo de ella hizo que el orgullo llenara mi ser, me sentía como nunca por saber que sin la necesidad del Geass o de prometer la libertad de un país pude ganarme una lealtad tan profunda de alguien tan increíble como lo es Sayoko.

Ella continuó con su discurso.

"Mi lord, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, hace siete años en la finca de los Ashford y vi el amor y cuidado que le entregabas a Lady Nunnally a pesar de tratar a los demás con una fría indiferencia, comprendí, que incluso entre los Britannian…

Entre la gente que destruyó mi tierra, que esclavizó a mis iguales y abusó de nosotros existían personas con un corazón tan grande que darían lo que fuera incluso por una niña tullida y siega como lo es su hermanita… Yo irremediablemente caí por usted."

 _-Ok, eso es nuevo-_

"Yo les pedí a Lord Rubén y a la Lady Milly que me entregaran a usted, mi lord porque yo deseaba, no, ¡Porque yo definitivamente debía trabajar para usted! ¡Debía ser tuya…!

Y… y no me equivoqué, incluso ahora, luego de tantos años creo que tomé la decisión correcta y que aún deseo estar a tu lado, seguir tus órdenes y cumplir tu voluntad sin importar que."

Sayoko dijo con pasión impregnada en sus palabras. Y pensar que ella sería la que estuvo detrás del regalo de cumpleaños –es decir, ella misma- que me dio Rubén ese diciembre.

"Es así que, mi lord, acepto solemnemente el título de _Honor Knight_ del más grande emperador que ha tenido Britannia."

Una enorme sonrisa se arrastró por mi rostro.

"Ya veo, no esperaba menos de ti, Sayoko." Extendí mi mano hacia ella y la ayude a colocarse de pie nuevamente.

Con lentitud me le acerqué y la tomé por sus generosas, bien formadas y hermosas caderas. Su piel tembló ligeramente ante mi tacto y se veía un poco nerviosa.

La atraje hacia mí, haciendo que su cuerpo se apretara sobre el mío y junté nuestras frentes, aún sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella

"Entonces a partir de ahora estaré nuevamente a tu cuidado." Le susurré.

"Por supuesto mi señor…" Dijo un poco embelesada por la situación.

"igualmente estaré a tu cuidado." Ella cerró los ojos y alzó su cabeza de forma expectante, ella esperaba por algo más.

"Hnn…" Ella se revolvía en su lugar, claramente inquieta, esperando por mi respuesta a su petición no hecha.

No tuve que pensar.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Sayoko es la única persona que ha estado conmigo a través de todo y a pesar de lo que he hecho y de incluso mi propia muerte, está aquí con migo, acompañándome.

Ella es lo último que me queda y si bien constantemente lo ignore por nuestra diferencia de edades -7 años- y por nuestra relación amo-sirviente, ella siempre me gustó bastante.

"Sayoko~"

Murmuré antes de reclamar sus labios con suavidad. Esta será una noche bastante agitada.

* * *

Lelouch fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él era un hombre de la mañana después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a tener pocas noches de sueño completo y aun así lograse levantar temprano sin presentar signos de insomnio visibles, dos años de barajar tu tiempo entre la guerra constante y la vida de un estudiante común dejan secuelas, por lo menos para él era una bastante útil.

Lo primero que sintió cuando salió del reino de los sueños fue el reconfortante calor que recibía a través de la piel que estaba en contacto con el cuerpo de su recientemente nombrada _Honor Knight_ , quien se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, con sus brazos y piernas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y con su cabeza descansado cómodamente sobre su pecho.

Él sonrió ante la maravillosa vista, el rostro de la ninja irradiaba una alegría contagiosa y se veía más relajada que nunca.

 _-Ella debe estar muy exhausta-_

Sayoko por lo general era la primera en salir de la cama -ya que era la encargada de preparar el desayuno y de a arreglar el apartamento- pero con las placenteras, pero agotadoras, actividades que hicieron incontables veces la noche anterior, incluso alguien tan atlética como ella, se rendiría ante el cansancio.

 _-Je… Creo que esas noches de ejercicio nocturno con C.C. en el palacio de Pendragon antes del Réquiem fueron útiles en algo más que liberar el estrés de un condenado a muerte-_

Lelouch había comenzado a acariciar la espalda de su maid mientras estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, era casi como una acción natural para él, había sido así con la bruja de cabello verde de hecho.

"Ummm…" Sayoko a su vez comenzaba a regresar poco a poco de la tranquila inconciencia.

Por un momento estuvo perdida en cuanto a lo que ocurría. Por lo general despertaba sin nadie a su lado y el estar abrazando el cuerpo de alguien a penas salía de su sueño la desconcertó. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon repentinamente con la fuerza de un tren de carga provocando que se sonrojara fuertemente.

"Buenos días" El demonio la saludó con una sonrisa, plantando un beso sobre su frente apenas ella abrió sus ojos. "Espero que hallas descansado como se debe."

"I-igualmente mi lord, buenos días" Tartamudeó un poco, pero nunca hizo hincapié en separarse de su amo, ella se encontraba muy cómoda y no quería desprenderse de esa sensación, incluso se apretó a él un poco más.

Se mantuvieron por un rato en un plácido silencio, disfrutando el uno del otro y de la poca paz que tendrían de ahora en un largo tiempo, no obstante la japonesa sabía que esto no duraría mucho y que debían ponerse en marcha rápido.

Por lo que podía suponer –gracias a la posición del sol que se veía desde la ventana- eran cerca de las once de la mañana, era mejor levantarse pronto.

"Sire…" La joven de cabello marrón llamó a su señor sin moverse de su posición, parecía que iba a ser un poco egoísta y acapararlo por un tiempo más.

El de ojos violetas contestó con un simple 'Um?' como señal de que la estaba escuchando.

"Nosotros… actualmente nos encontramos en una situación más precaria que nuestras versiones del pasado, no tenemos a donde ir y no contamos con ni siquiera una libra imperial… y bueno…"

"Quieres saber si debemos matarlos y tomar sus lugares, ¿Me equivoco?" Lelouch teorizó, le era fácil descubrir lo que le aquejaba a su caballero, debido a que él mismo también estuvo dudando sobre qué hacer.

Ella no respondió. El antiguo asesor militar lo tomó como un sí.

"Originalmente pensé en eliminarlos, sorprenderlos con mi Geass y enviarlos a -dar un viaje sin retorno-…" Confesó.

Sayoko asintió, era algo bastante lógico, el tomar el puesto de los Lelouch y Sayoko de esta línea temporal les aseguraría fondos, un lugar seguro para vivir y lo más importante, los futuros Caballeros Negros.

"Pero…"

Por supuesto, el Lelouch-sama que ella admiraba siempre analizaba todos los escenarios y elegía el mejor de ellos para trabajar.

"Luego lo pensé mejor, quiero decir, si él y yo existimos al mismo tiempo podremos hacer avanzar las cosas más rápido, y apoyándonos mutuamente resolveríamos los problemas que por mí mismo no era capaz. Hacer caer a Britannia será mucho más fácil." Declaró jugando esta vez con el sedoso cabello de su _Knight_.

"¡Pero mi lord nuestras identidades!"

Sayoko replicó alarmada, dejar con vida a sus versiones pasadas implicaba que se limitarían socialmente debido a sus inexistencia legal… claro, con el poder de su amo podían arreglar este pequeño problema, sin embargo, aún estaba el detalle de que su amo ya no sería Zero así que ¿Cómo harían para amasar un ejército entonces?

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso Sayoko." Su maestro le acarició suavemente la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

"Creo que debería agradecerle a Charles Zi Britannia por jugar con mi mente después de la Black Rebellion."

La -súper-maid- le envió una mirada sorprendida a su señor ante ese comentario "Master Lelouch?"

Para su pesar, el demonio de ojos violetas se rió de su estupor. "Sayoko, creo que deberías dejar de llamarme así."

Ella fue a objetar pero su señor fue más rápido y la detuvo con un corto beso antes de explicarse a sí mismo.

"Voy a adoptar la figura que Charles creó para mí luego de que Suzaku me entregara a él. Desde este momento dejaré de ser el nonagésimo noveno Emperador del _Holy Britannian Empire_ Lelouch Vi Britannia, ahora seré…"

* * *

 **Dos meses y medio después: Capital del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia, Pendragon.**

* * *

Guinevere De Britannia se sentó tranquila en su despacho ubicado en la _Leo Imperial Villa_.

Estaba bebiendo una copa del más caro vino que se producía en los viñedos de la patria, degustando el ligero sabor dulce que este dejaba como rastro sobre sus papilas gustativas dignas de la realeza, así como disfrutando el efecto calmante que el alcohol le entregaba a su cuerpo.

La María Antonieta de Britannia en realidad estaba intentando pasar el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado esta estresante jornada llena de lambe botas y besa culos de la nobleza en general, quienes intentaban de alguna forma u otra concretar un acercamiento con ella, ya sea ofreciendo grandes organizaciones a ella para obtener su favor o presentarle algún -joven guapo- que le podría interesar con tal de hacer que la familia de éste se integre al linaje imperial…

 _Sigh…_ tal fecha agotadora, incluso peor que la mayoría de los días de su majestuosa vida, había sido tan malo que de hecho decidió dejar a su actual –amante- ese viejo soso de un Conde la tenía aburrida igualmente, era incapaz de satisfacerla en la cama como dios manda el muy enclenque.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 _-Jeez… ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? Le dije a esa estúpida sirvienta que no quería ser molestada-_

" _Y-your Highness_ " La voz de su asistente llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta de roble que servía como entrada a su despacho.

Ella gruñó molesta un ¿qué?, la mujer fastidiosa respondió rápidamente.

"Disculpe las molestias, su alteza, pero un Conde Euro-Britannian insiste en tener una audiencia con usted lo más pronto posible… y, bueno…" esa _number_ no fue capaz de terminar sus líneas, debido a que la princesa soltó un tremendo bramido para reprenderla.

"¡Qué demonios te dije hace rato!" La heredera de la Corona se levantó molesta de su escritorio y caminó con furia hasta la puerta, manteniendo aún la elegancia innata de alguien perteneciente a su posición.

"¡Creo que dejé lo suficientemente en claro que no quería ningún!-" Guinevere tuvo que detenerse de golpe, lo que había en frente de ella había hecho que su cerebro se reiniciara y que sorpresivamente se le olvidara las palabras que estaba escupiendo.

"Siento mucho la intromisión su grandeza, si mi presencia ante usted es desagradable, humildemente he de retirarme entonces."

El que respondió no había sido uno de sus sirvientes o uno de esos casos perdidos de la aristocracia, no, él que estaba frente a sus ojos esmeralda era en lo que en la opinión de Guinevere, sería un gran rayo de luz en este día de mierda.

Ese joven, quien se encontraba en sus dieciocho o principio de sus veinte, era diferente a todos los nobles que ella haya tenido la desdicha de conocer.

Era alto, mucho más que ella, la princesa podía especular que llegaba a medir cerca de los 180cm, tenía un porte lleno de gracia a juzgar por la posición en la que se paraba, podía verlo fácilmente, si ella no lo supiera mejor diría que estaba frente a uno de sus hermanos, porque esa elegancia cubierta con una pizca de arrogancia sólo se conseguía viviendo en la familia imperial.

Además su rostro juvenil era de otro mundo, su fina barbilla podría ser la envidia de miles de mujeres, si le colocaras una peluca y un vestido de gala sería fácilmente confundido con una de las mejores modelos del imperio y esos ojos… Bueno, ojo, purpura, justo como su padre y sus hermanas li Britannia pero con una tonalidad más brillante, más…

Cautivadora.

En relación a su vestimenta, al igual que el resto de sus características, rezumaba elegancia y porte, podría pasar fácilmente por un príncipe y ella creía que incluso estaría a la par con Schneizel.

Sus vestiduras consistían en un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro, con detalles bordados en auténticos hilos de oro, bordado con el diseño oficial de la Cresta de las Fuerzas Armadas de Britannia, sobre su traje llevaba un chaleco fino que descendía por su espalda dividiéndose en dos porciones en punta, asimismo traía una capa de cuello alto elegante con la misma combinación de colores y un interior rojo, todo hecho con las más finas y caras telas del mercado.

Para rematar, también portaba un parche negro con detalles bordados en hilos de plata -del cual colgaban tres piezas de amatista delicadamente talladas- cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, tal vez, para ocultar una lesión.

Pero lo que más la cautivó no era su apariencia física, bueno sí que había influido, sin embargo, su mirada, esa expresión de dominación, de poder, le hacía parecer que tenía todo controlado, que cada cosa giraba en torno a él y que absolutamente todo ocurría sólo y únicamente si él deseaba que sucediera…

Y eso la hechizaba.

"Entonces, será mejor que me retire y le dé su preciado tiempo de relajación a su alteza, probablemente la princesa Cornelia o la princesa Marrybell se interesen en la petición que deseo hacer" El joven se inclinó ante ella, una sonrisa burlona se extendió por unos segundos a través de su rostro, para luego desaparecer tan rápido como llegó.

"Me despido princesa Guinevere De Britannia." Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"¡Detente!" La hija mayor de Charles gritó por mera reacción, El joven Conde la tenía en sus manos.

"Escucharé lo que tengas que decirme" Ella se giró para ocultar el rubor traicionero que se había arrastrado por su rostro y entro a su despacho. "Hablaremos dentro".

Una vez sentados uno frente al otro, la tensión se instaló entre ellos.

Desde que ella había soltado esas palabras sin pensarlo, aún no sabía que decir en estos momentos, por lo que iba a esperar que él empezara.

En el tiempo que utilizó para ordenar sus pensamientos, decidió observarlo detenidamente, para sacar toda la información que podía con solo su sentido primario, eso era algo que cada príncipe y princesa de la corte perfeccionaba desde muy corta edad.

Esa sonrisa ganadora le dijo todo, él sabía el estado en que la tenía, sabía que ella estaba bailando en su mano y dejó que ella se diera cuenta de este hecho a propósito. Eso la molestaba, pero a la vez la atraía más a él.

Sí, a Guinevere De Britannia le encantaban los hombres seguros de sí mismo, que confiaran en sus capacidades y fortalezas pero sin llegar a ser idiotas con demasiada arrogancia.

Por lo que podía sacar de su mirada y la posición relajada en la que estaba él no iniciaría la conversación por lo que ella decidió ser ella la que dé el primer paso. Iría por lo más simple por ahora.

"Por lo que… ¿Cómo te llamas?, señor Conde." Cuestionó inclinándose hacia adelante para descansar su barbilla en sus manos y a la vez mostrar algo de su prominente escote.

Ella también podía jugar a esto, ella no caería tan fácil.

El conde ni se inmutó ante la vista, únicamente amplió su sonrisa socarrona y contestó con una vos gruesa y poderosa.

"Julius… Puedes referirte a mi como Julius Kingsley."

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, estoy muy muy agradecido.

Como nota curiosa.

¿Alguno de ustedes notó el grave índice de incesto en la familia Imperial?:

El primer amor de Lelouch fue Euphy, asimismo Lulu fue el de Euphemia; La forma en que Lelouch trata a Nunnally y el amor reciproco que ella le devuelve; Las alabanzas poco sanas que Schneizel le da a Cornelia y la forma en la que ella reacciona a ellas o la obsesión de V.V. con Charles.

Además casi que el lema de la realeza de Britannia es que "no hay amor que supere al que hay entre hermanos" (V.V)

Por si no lo han notado, el Lelouch del futuro ira por el nombre de Julius Kingsley a partir de ahora.


	3. Julius Kingsley, Earl of Volgograd

**Update:** He hecho unos arreglos menores al capítulo con el fin de mejorar un poco la redacción de éste y facilitar su lectura.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo absolutamente nada de este grandioso universo, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion y todas sus historias les pertenecen a Goro Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi y estudios Sunrise.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** "Julius Kingsley, Earl of Volgograd"

* * *

Guinevere miró detenidamente al conde sentado frente a ella.

Él se nombró a sí mismo como _Earl_ Julius Kingsley.

Ella jamás había oído hablar de él, ni una sola vez es su lujosa y glamurosa vida y eso era algo muy extraño para la posición noble que él decía que portaba, un Conde era alguien con una de las posiciones más altas dentro de la aristocracia y por lo general son muy activos dentro de la fiestas y reuniones casuales y/o políticas organizadas por los príncipes, duques y marqueses, por lo que ella estaba más que segura de que debía por lo menos haber escuchado su nombre antes.

"Obtuve mi posición recientemente, el mes pasado para ser más precisos" Julius comentó como si pudiera leer su mente.

"¿C-cómo?" Ella sólo pudo dejar escapar esas palabras en su estupor, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de descifrar en que estaba pensando cuando ella al ser una princesa había perfeccionado la máscara de tranquilidad?

"Estaba escrito en tu bello rostro lo creas o no, _your highness_ " Dijo suavemente como si estuviera burlándose de ella y eso la molestó a más no poder.

Sin embargo ella trató de tragarse el enojo lo mejor que pudo, no quería arruinar lo que pensaba que sería su mejor oportunidad de hacer por lo menos un acuerdo con un noble que no tenga un palo de diez centímetros de espesor metido hasta el fondo por el culo -figurativamente hablando por supuesto-

"P-por qué no mejor pasamos al tema principal de esta reunión" La María Antonieta de Britannia sugirió.

Era más beneficioso para ella no sacar demasiada conversación sin sentido con alguien como él sin saber aún sus verdaderas intenciones…

 _-Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera hice que los sirvientes buscaran si traía armas ocultas en su ropa… ¡Maldición! ¡Qué demonios me está pasando!-_

"Como ordene, mi señora" El noble respondió socarronamente, haciendo desde su asiento una pequeña reverencia para enfatizar aún más su sarcasmo.

Ella apretó con fuerza su mandíbula pero lo dejó ser, sí, él no iba a meterse debajo de su piel.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí un conde del que jamás oí hablar?" La princesa cuestionó a la vez que se servía una copa del excelente vino que había estado tomando desde hacía ya un rato.

Julius esperó hasta que ella tomó un sorbo de su trago y se calmara un poco antes de responder.

"Como ya te he dicho, su alteza, yo obtuve mi nobleza recientemente heredada de mi difunto padre, El Conde de Volgogrado, sus tierras son unas de las provincias más importantes de Euro-Britannia junto a San Petersburgo y Moscú, además de ser una de las ciudades más cercanas al frente de batalla oriental con la E.U."

Él relató dejando caer su sonrisa arrogante suplantándola por una apariencia de seriedad y firmeza abrumadora.

"Y… Entonces ¿qué esperas que haga por ti?" Ella apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda y cruzó sus piernas una sobre la otra. Se sentía un poco desilusionada.

"¿Quieres que envíe una batallón a cuidar tus tierras? o ¿prefieres que mueva a todo un ejército para que tu riqueza esté segura y no tengas que hacer nada…? _Sigh_ ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?"

Esta situación por si misma era una completa bazofia, ella había pensado que este mocoso sería su salvación, que por alguna vez en su vida encontraría a la persona que junto a ella se alzarían con el poder del Imperio y eventualmente con el mundo…

Sin embargo, este mocoso resultó ser también un simple _asshole_ como todos los demás, con tanto miedo de la guerra como para acudir ante una princesa en busca de protección pero con la suficiente arrogancia como para exigirla, ¡Hmph como si él tuviese el rango como para poder ordenarle algo a ella!

"¡Yo no necesito ningún tipo de protección!" Él parecía… ¿insultado?

"Yo no soy uno de esos ancianos seniles y miedosos de los que está repleta la clase alta de Britannia y mucho menos uno de los niños ricachones que piensan que el dinero lo es todo, no me aterra perder mi riqueza ni las tierras que heredé por parte de ese idiota que me engendró."

¿Él en serio es de la nobleza? Cualquiera estaría horrorizado de perder su posición.

" _Your Highness_ , voy a decirte la verdad. Las intenciones que traigo al hablar con usted esta noche son las mismas que has tenido tú misma durante toda tu vida" Julius adoptó una pose que ella le había visto numerosas veces a Schneizel cuando este jugaba con la mente de los políticos, su expresión era una mescla extraña entre condescendencia y decepción.

Era casi imposible saber si sentía pena por ella o simplemente la veía como una basura que no valía su tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ahora, esto se había vuelto interesante.

"Quieres poder, ¿no es así?" Él declaró.

"¿¡P-para que voy a desear más del que ya tengo!? debo decir que incluso me sobra, actualmente soy la princesa de la Corona, el imperio va a ser mío cuando-" Ella se levantó de golpe y disparó esas palabras tratando de defenderse.

"No te mientas a ti misma, Guinevere." Replicó con un tono de voz potente que dejaría a su padre en ridículo y temblando de miedo en una esquina.

Él Conde se colocó de pie y se acercó a ella, tomándola suavemente por un brazo y acercándola hacia él para luego con el otro rodear su cintura como si estuvieran preparándose para una pieza de vals.

"Te estás quedando atrás." Murmuró justo en su oído.

"Eh?"

"Para nadie es un secreto que el príncipe Odysseus nunca obtendrá el trono a pesar de ser el primero en la línea de sucesión" Habló suave y lentamente provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

"Si alguien tomará el poder cuando el emperador muera, ese seguramente va a ser el Primer Ministro Schneizel o posiblemente la Princesa Cornelia…

Ellos han monopolizado las fuerzas del país: Schneizel es prácticamente el actual gobernante moviendo los hilos tras las sombras. Él tiene a gran parte de los nobles bailando en sus manos al ritmo de sus palabras venenosas.

Por otra parte Cornelia tiene el control total de las principales fuerzas militares del imperio con la excepción de los escasos grupos independientes bajo el mando de otros príncipes o princesas como Marrybell o aquellas secciones independientes pertenecientes a Euro-Britannia."

"Estás diciéndome que es un caso perdido estar en esta carrera por la corona…" No era una pregunta.

"Sí." Kingsley le aseguró sin tacto alguno.

"Tú, como la segunda heredera de este imperio, te sentiste segura de tu posición y nunca hiciste el más mínimo esfuerzo para hacerte con el poder… Te confiaste, desperdiciaste tu tiempo en cosas banales y completamente inútiles y por ello, tres de tus hermanos menores te aventajaron seriamente en la competición."

Ella apretó sus manos en señal de frustración, lo que este joven decía era cierto, ahora que se lo estaban presentando de golpe en la cara podía ver que no tenía casi nada que hacer para llegar a la meta que se había planteado desde que era una niña.

Schneizel, Cornelia y Marrybell era los más aptos para gobernar, esos ancianos podridos en dinero lo sabían y, si por casualidad ella o posiblemente Odysseus tomaban el poder seguramente serían relegados a ser meras marionetas de cualquiera de ellos tres sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Y por tal razón yo estoy aquí." Guinevere rápidamente miró hacia él con sorpresa. No querrá insinuar que…

"Trabajemos juntos _your highness_. Nosotros podremos amasar una enorme autoridad y convertirnos en las opciones más obvias para heredar el control de Britannia, pero sólo será posible si tú y yo colaboramos el uno con el otro."

Ella se quedó atónita con su declaración

 _-¿Él realmente pretende llevarme hasta el trono? Pero ¿Por qué?…-_ La respuesta llegó a ella como una epifanía.

 _-Es cierto, al momento en que yo tome el poder con él como mi mano derecha, Kingsley podría convertirse en el alguien de alto rango como el Primer ministro o posiblemente en emperador consorte, y a su vez ser el hombre con la mayor influencia en el dominio del Imperio que controla casi un tercio del planeta-_

Lo que el Conde Kingsley quería hacer con ella era algo intrépido e incluso descarado convirtiéndola a ella en un trampolín para que él pudiera ascender y tomar parcialmente el dominio del país pero tenía que admitirlo, podría ser beneficioso para ella de igual forma, aunque no debía confiar en él tan fácilmente, quien sabe si era sólo un estafador con legua de plata en búsqueda de su riqueza y estatus.

"¿Cómo?" Cuestionó con una gran convicción tras sus palabras, estaba decidida, iba a darle el beneficio de la duda, por ahora, si Julius conseguía buenos resultados lo convertiría oficialmente en su mayor cómplice y confidente.

Si no, bueno probablemente lo ejecute o algo así

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

Julius dejó escapar una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Dame dinero, dame recursos y la potestad para hacer lo que considere necesario con ellos, respáldame con tu nombre para que se me permita comandar fuerzas militares en Euro-Britannia sin tener que presentarle informes a oficiales con mayor rango y a más tardar en un año, la guerra contra la E.U. habrá terminado…

Todo el territorio Europeo será nuestro junto con la gloria de haber conseguido lo que nadie más ha logrado."

* * *

"Por favor sígame Lord Kingsley."

Una de las numerosas sirvientas de mi hermana mayor –una _number,_ una _seven_ quizás- me guió a través de los pasillos del palacio hacia la salida.

Caminamos despacio, no tenía prisa por irme, mientras la seguía mire a mi alrededor… Hmph, Guinevere siempre tuvo un sentido del gusto bastante extravagante, incluso para una princesa como ella.

Bueno, no soy nadie para criticarla después de todo, tanto como Zero o como Emperador, me destaqué por evitar pasar desapercibido, mostrando un enorme gusto por lo teatral y lo magnifico haciendo que ambas de mis personalidades fueran reconocidas como deidades ya sea como el mesías que protege aquellos que no pueden defenderse o como aquel demonio que esclavizó al mundo entero…

Sin embargo ella me da una impresión extraña, es difícil encontrar una sola palabra para definir la decoración de su palacio; quiero decir, además de que casi todas las paredes están recubiertas por una fina capa de oro puro, también tiene una enorme colección de estatuas antiguas de escultores de gran renombre -mujeres desnudas o representando escenas sexuales, además de bustos de nuestros antecesores esparcidos esporádicamente-

A través de los pasillos del palacio ella tenía cuadros enormes de paisajes, retratos o a veces pinturas abstractas -los más resaltantes eran las obras de un europeo llamado Adolf, H. hechas en el año 1985 o algo por el estilo- y para rematar una enorme colección de "tesoros" que presumo le habrá quitado a los incontables amantes o pretendientes que ha tenido…

Este lugar lucía más como yo imagino al palacio personal de Clovis o al que él construyó en el Área 11, al menos él es alguien apasionado por las artes.

Este lado de la más arrogante de mis lindas hermanitas era desconocido para mí -aunque debo reconocer, las veces que he interactuado correctamente con ella pueden contarse con una mano, nuestras familias no eran muy cercanas después de todo-

Llegamos hasta la parte frontal del exuberante castillo donde estaba esperándome una limusina negra con vidrios polarizados. El chofer estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta mostrando a la vez una expresión estoica perfecta.

"Le agradecemos profundamente por su visita, Lord Kingsley." La _number_ se despidió dando un elegante arco en señal de respeto. La ignoré por completo y entré en el vehículo.

"Bienvenido de regreso, mi señor." Fui recibido por mi leal _Honor_ _Knight_ , mi única compañera en esta línea temporal y mi actual amante, Sayoko Shinozaki.

En estos dos meses desde que -regresamos- ella cambió drásticamente su apariencia formando completamente a una nueva persona, una muy diferente a la sirvienta _eleven_ de Lelouch y Nunnally Lamperouge:

Ella actualmente vestía un ceñido traje de piloto similar al que Villetta utilizó en Shinjuku pero de color negro con los bordes y detalles dorados, asimismo una capa similar a la mía rodeaba sus hombros, combinando perfectamente con sus botines de tacón alto hechos de cuero negro -los cuales subían todo el camino hasta sus muy bien delineados muslos- Su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros que ahora mantenía liso y peinado hacia un lado -con un mechón pintado en color violeta- Por último, para evitar sospechas por su nacionalidad decidimos que utilizaría una máscara que cubriera por completo su rostro de la misma forma que Wizard y Lyre hacían.

Decidimos que ella usaría el seudónimo de -Darkness- mientras estemos en público.

"De acuerdo a la expresión de satisfacción en tu rostro, deduzco que convenciste a la princesa de la corona para que se aliara contigo".

Una de las habilidades que ella había ganado por pasar casi el cien por ciento del día conmigo -durante los 8 años que me sirvió en Ashford e incluso ahora- era poder leer mis emociones como un libro abierto.

"Justo como esperaba de mi maravilloso amo".

"Por supuesto." Contesté con orgullo, tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía.

"Controlar a alguien tan engreída y llena de sí misma como lo es Guinevere es pan comido para el que sabe cómo hacerlo, sólo es necesario atacar a su orgullo con hechos verdaderos y chocantes, destrozarlo por completo, acabar con la sensación de control que tiene sobre sí misma, para luego llevarla de la mano con promesas idealistas para recuperar lo que es suyo por derecho y ella caerá redondita. Mi pequeña hermana mayor ahora baila a mí son".

Me mofé de la facilidad con la que es posible manejar a la realeza de Britannia -con las excepciones de Schneizel, Cornelia, Marrybell y yo mismo, por supuesto- era francamente patético pero oportuno a la vez.

"Sin embargo…" Sayoko murmuró, haciendo que mi atención se dirigiera completamente a ella.

"Aún me pregunto por qué mi Lord decidió no usar su Geass para hacerla su esclava o de plano conseguir una posición más alta en la burguesía para no necesitar aliarse con nadie más."

Esas dudas me hicieron suspirar…

No es que fuera su culpa, yo no me tome la molestia de explicarle la mayoría de los detalles porque directamente asumí que comprendería a la perfección, a decir verdad, debí esperarlo, ella no está al nivel intelectual con el que me rodeé en mis mejores años…

¡He!, es increíble que haya llegado a esperar que todos mis subordinados estén a la altura de Li Xing-ke.

Apreté ligeramente mi agarre sobre la mano de mi amante y le dije suavemente.

"Sayoko, cariño… tu sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es el bajo mundo del imperio y si bien mi Geass es una gran ventaja para nosotros, también podría ser nuestra caída si no juego bien mis cartas." Ella me miró sorprendida, pero un atisbo de compresión cruzó sus brillantes ojos ámbar, parece que ya lo estaba entendiendo.

"A pesar de su inmenso poder, mi Geass tiende a dejar pequeños rastros apreciables tales como grandes lapsos de amnesia o cambios bruscos de la personalidad si ordeno la absoluta sumisión."

De hecho esa fue la razón por la cual Schneizel y su perro faldero -Creo que se llamaba Kanon o algo así- lograron descubrir quienes fueron las principales personas en la que utilicé mi habilidad.

"Ya veo." Ella declaró.

"Y ya que la _O.S.I._ está intacta junto al _Geass Order_ y _Pluto_ podríamos tener a todas las fuerzas secretas del gobierno detrás de nosotros, junto a numerosos usuarios del Geass buscándonos." Especuló.

"Eso es correcto, si alguno de ellos llegara a notar algo raro y terminan por deducir la existencia de un nuevo portador, nuestros movimientos se verían seriamente truncados y estaríamos obligados a trabajar más cuidadosamente desde las sombras…

Por esa razón decidí usar muy pocas veces mi Geass para tomar la posición de un noble que a su vez no tuviera un estatus muy alto pero con el suficiente poder para hacer una diferencia y que viviera lo suficientemente lejos de Pendragon y de la Madre Patria para no ser fácilmente encontrados…"

También ese fue el por qué no asumí el mismo rango militar que tuve en la guerra contra la E.U. -his majesty's military advisor-

"Así que a partir de ahora, escalaremos posiciones en la corte y en el ejército sin depender demasiado del _Power of the King_ , usando solamente tu –pico de oro- y tu –lengua de plata- junto a tus inigualables habilidades de comandado y estrategia, amo mío" Sayoko medio cuestionó, medio afirmó.

He de resaltar que ella utilizó su melodiosa voz casi ronroneante, usando ese tono bajo y seductor tan atrapante que comenzó a mostrarme desde esa primera noche juntos en la casa de los Hyoudou.

"Absolutamente." Susurré mientras me le acercaba para plantar ligeros besos sobre su cuello y clavícula haciéndola estremecer.

"Y no olvidemos…" Reclamé sus labios en un profundo beso, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos

"tus propias inigualables habilidades como una asesina…"

* * *

 **Area 11: Tokyo Settlement, Government Bureau, R &D Departments, Camelot.**

* * *

Cuanto extrañaba el _Imperial Colchester Institute_ de regreso en la Patria.

Cécile Crommy definitivamente era una mujer con una de las mentes más brillantes de esta época.

Ella era en todos sus sentidos una de las científicas con mayor potencial y proyecciones al futuro, casi igualando en capacidades a la _Summa Cum Laude_ de su generación, la científico Hindú, Rakshata Chawla -La teniente Croomy fue _Cum Laude_ \- sin embargo por culpa de su incapacidad para decir que no, ella terminó aceptando ser ayudante "temporal" de uno de sus compañeros en la universidad, el Earl Lloyd Asplund.

Él había sido contratado por el _Prime Minister_ , _His Imperial Highness_ Schneizel el Britannia para que se hiciera cargo de uno de sus laboratorios de investigación, el A.S.E.E.C.C.

El segundo principie le había ordenado a su amigo construir al primer Knightmare de séptima generación del mundo quien aceptó de inmediato el encargo y le rogó a ella que lo acompañara en esa travesía, ella aceptó con una única condición: Él debía darle a ella el tiempo necesario para trabajar y mejorar sus teorías en el campo en el cual se especializó…

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, varios años después desde que tomó la decisión de ayudar a su compañero, trabajando como si fuera una esclava para Lloyd, haciendo casi todo el trabajo que le correspondía a su supuesto –jefe- el cual se mantenía holgazaneando, hablando babosadas de –su- maravilloso Lancelot y comiendo Pudding al por mayor.

Hablando del Conde, éste se encontraba en su área de trabajo viendo las más recientes simulaciones de su adorado –hijo- a la vez que comía un jodido pudding.

En la pantalla de su ordenador se mostraba el posible desempeño de la maquina en manos de un _devicer_ capaz y en un escenario que puede ser considerado como –ideal- es decir, sin edificios, sin obstáculos o enemigos, sólo se estaba evaluando su desempeño en las funciones básicas.

Mientras tanto ella se encargaba de corregir todos los errores encontrados en su software, rediseñar cualquiera de las piezas que son clasificadas como inconvenientes o posiblemente inútiles, recalcular los datos necesarios para despliegue del Blaze Luminous, correr pruebas simuladas de los M.V.S. y por último realizar el diseño, los cálculos y todo lo necesario para la construcción de rifle de antimateria V.A.R.I.S…

 _Sigh…_ Lloyd era un científico excéntrico completamente déspota pero aun así trabajaba con él por el bien de su ya larga amistad.

Desde que se mudó al Área 11 todos los días de su vida comenzaron a ser monótonos y repetitivos, comenzaba a trabajar desde las siete de la mañana y regresaba a su departamento después de las diez de la noche, con sólo una hora para almorzar al medio día, donde podía descansar un poco de los desvaríos de Lloyd y aprovechaba para dedicarse a su pequeño – _hobby_ \- la investigación en la que había basado su Tesis de doctorado, Las aun teóricamente posibles -pero físicamente inviables- _Energy Wings_.

Ella se había interesado en este tema, cuando estaba buscando algo interesante e innovador en lo que basar su trabajo de grado y por casualidad estaba ayudando al mismo tiempo en la investigación de una de sus maestras sobre las propiedades de la Sakuradite…

Durante esos días ella descubrió accidentalmente que ese elemento era teóricamente capaz de tomar un estado diferente a todos los conocidos anteriormente:

Podía ser convertido en algo que ella denominaría como súper plasma, un estado en el que el gas de Sakuradite alcanza una temperatura de varios miles de grados y que a su vez genera un poderoso campo magnético en un área bastante pequeña lo que le permite mantener una forma definida lo que hace parecer que el gas tomara forma sólida.

Cécile al instante tuvo un momento claridad y como si fuera su destino, ella decidió enfocarse en las posibles funciones que este nuevo hallazgo generaría y que ventajas tendría sobre los sistemas de propulsión tradicionales.

Sus futuros trabajos con suficiente dedicación y esfuerzo por su parte ciertamente algún día serían merecedores del Nobel.

Por cierto, este fue el principio detrás del escudo luminoso del Lancelot, el cual fue ideado por ella en un afán de buscar una forma para que Lloyd la dejara hacer algo productivo con sus propias ambiciones –aunque debía dejar en claro que ella se inspiró en los trabajos de la señorita Chawla sobre las ondas de radiación y su uso en escudos para llegar a esta idea-

Un día, a principios de enero del 2017 a.t.b. un _Private Soldier_ entró al laboratorio trayendo una carta, parecía exhausto, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino desde los cuarteles hasta el edificio de Investigación y Desarrollo.

"¡Esta es una encomienda estrictamente dirigida a la mayor mente científica de todo el Imperio de Britannia y solamente esa persona debe leerla!"

El soldado declaró con fervor, lucía un poco extraño la verdad, justo como si entregar esa carta a ese alguien era su única misión en su vida.

"¡Bueno tal parece que hay algo para mí!" Lloyd exclamó con su típica excentricidad.

"~ ¡Felicitaciones! ~ Todo el mundo pueden tomar un descanso por ahora, mientras leo mi correo"

Mientas el Conde Asplund se acercaba al soldado, Cécile decidió que aprovecharía este tiempo libre para comer algo, su estómago no había tenido nada desde la mañana.

"¡EHHHH!?" El repentino grito del científico loco casi hace que las almas de los demás miembros de Camelot se salieran de sus cuerpos.

"¡¿Q-qué quieres decir que no es para mí?!"

"Precisamente lo que escuchaste Lord Asplund… tengo órdenes estrictas de no permitir que nadie más que la _Lieutenant_ Croomy ponga sus manos sobre esta carta."

* * *

Tomé el sobre negro de las manos del _Private_ , lo abrí cuidadosamente. Parecía ser algo muy importante, a juzgar por lo cuidadosos que habían sido para sellarlo –con cera purpura, extraño, pero elegante al mismo tiempo- el sobre era de un color negro profundo y tenía la cresta del Ejército del Imperio timbrado en plateado.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa al momento de empezar a leerlo, todos en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo tenían sus ojos en mí… Incluso Lloyd estaba mirándome desde una esquina a la vez que se atiborraba la boca con su dulce preferido y hacía pucheros.

La carta decía:

 _Querida Lieutenant Croomy._

 _Espero que esta carta haya llegado a salvo a tus manos y también que el Conde Asplund esté en la misma habitación que tú… Creo que la expresión en su rostro sería hilarante, teniendo en cuenta que yo te considero como la mayor mente científica que el Imperio puede ofrecer en vez de él._

 _De todos modos, la razón por la que te he enviado este mensaje es bastante simple: Estoy consciente del desperdicio que es tener tu maravillosa mente y habilidades trabajando bajo las órdenes del Earl of Pudding, y creo fervientemente que tus habilidades científicas serán cien veces mejor utilizadas si te damos los recursos necesarios para que puedas realizar tus investigaciones en tu propio campo de especialización._

 _Por cierto, recientemente leí la obra maestra que hiciste para tu trabajo de grado y realmente creo que serás tú la futura cara de la ciencia de Britannia. Las Energy Wings, espero que con el esfuerzo suficiente podrás completarlas y crear por ti misma la generación más poderosa de Knightmares Frames de todos los tiempos, y definitivamente deseo ser parte de eso, quiero verte tener éxito y ser la primera persona en probar tus nuevos modelos originales en el campo de batalla._

 _Deseo poder conocerte cara a cara, tener una charla contigo formalmente en una cena en un restaurante en la Patria y posiblemente llegar a concretar un acuerdo mutuo._

 _Si estás interesada en lo que acabo de proponer, El Private Suzaku Kururugi estará esperándote a las ochocientas horas mañana en la entrada del Aeropuerto Imperial de Narita para escoltarte al lugar del encuentro. Estaré esperando por tu respuesta._

 _Atentamente, General Julius Kingsley, Earl of Volgograd._

* * *

" _¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?"_

 _Ella sentía como si su cuerpo no existiera, no podía mover sus extremidades._

" _¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Es este el infierno? ¿Estoy muerta?"_

 _Ella estaba perdida en el infinito vacío de la nada. Después de ser asesinada por su caballero, ella apareció aquí._

 _Lógicamente ella debía estar en las profundidades del infierno, justo donde su hermano mayor y su único Emperador declaró haber estado una vez._

" _His… His Majesty…"_

 _Él debe estarse preguntando donde está ella. Sí, él realmente se preocupa por ella… Así que ella necesita regresar a su lado sin importar qué, después de todo ella era la única de sus amadas hermanas que aún quedaban en su vida…_

 _¿Guinevere? Está muerta._

 _¿Cornelia? Ella es su enemigo, quiere matarlo por haber cometido el pecado de tomar la vida de Euphemia. Incluso cuando él nunca quiso hacerlo. Ese fue realmente otro terrible accidente causado por V.V._

 _¿Carine? Muerta también._

 _¿Nunnally? Ella lo traicionó también, al igual que esos bastardos de los Caballeros Negros, al igual que sus padres, al igual que el mundo mismo. A pesar de todo lo que su amado hermano hizo por ella, se terminó declarando a sí misma como su enemigo._

" _Lelouch… I swear I shall come back to you."_


End file.
